A multitude of bra designs for various purposes such as cleavage enhancement, support, padding, and the like are well known in the art. Many of the cleavage enhancement bras known in the art have serious drawbacks which include the production of unsightly bulges of uncovered breast portions which make for an undesirable line underneath form fitting shirts. Another drawback of cleavage enhancement bras is that occasionally the breasts “fall out” of the bra which can cause embarrassment to the wearer. Additionally, some cleavage enhancement bras include padding therein to enhance the breasts of small to average breasted women. When women wearing these types of bras bend over, the bra often pulls away from the breast also causing embarrassment to the wearer. A drawback of so-called support bras is that in order to achieve the needed support and/or coverage for the wearer, the natural curves of the woman are often suppressed. As a result of the various drawbacks of these bras which are currently in use, some women have had to resort to wearing two separate bras at one time, one for breast enhancement and the other for support and coverage of the breast. The wearing of two separate bras can be uncomfortable and cumbersome as it requires the use of two separate attachment members, two separate elastic bands extending around the wearer's torso and dual straps on each shoulder. Additionally, the requirement of buying two separate bras which are worn at the same time can be cost prohibitive.
There is a need in the art to produce a bra which is capable of enhancing the natural curves and/or cleavage of a woman while providing sufficient support and coverage of the breast to avoid embarrassment to the wearer and to produce a smooth line beneath form fitting shirts.